O Retorno de Carmen Sheila!
by Quartzo Cristal
Summary: Continuação de O PERU! É... Itachi ficou muito bravo! E como se não bastasse para a Akatsuki, o espírito de Carmen Sheila aparece querendo vingança... e agora? XD Será mais uma tentativa de humor? Revelações sobre a vida pessoal de Itachi? Quem sabe!


_**Aposto que não esqueceram o pequeno incidente que ocorreu no Natal da Akatsuki...**_

_**Sim, Tobi, o membro mais desprovido de inteligência do grupo matou o Peru do Itachi... (Por favor, não levem essa afirmação para o duplo sentido. xD)**_

_**Enfim, depois de muitos calmantes tarja preta e consultas periódicas no psiquiatra, conseguiram acalmar (?) o tão frio e sem emoções Itachi... u.u**_

_**E chegara uma Páscoa tranqüila na Akatsuki.**_

* * *

**O PERU 2 – O RETORNO DE CARMEN SHEILA!**

_**(Explosões são ouvidas por toda a base)**_

**Deidara: **TOOOOBIIIII!! Ò.\) ONDE ESTÃO AS MINHAS FIGURINHAS DOS POWER RANGERS NEO(NAZISTAS)?!

**Tobi: **DESSA VEZ NÃO FOI O TOBI! T.T

_O clima era ameno... e nem um pouco pesado..._

**Itachi: ****-Ainda deprimido por causa de Carmen Sheila, espalhava sua aura maligna por toda a base-**

**Kisame: **Itachi-san... sua aura está dando frio na espinha... i.i

_Oh sim, e era dia de faxina. n.n_

**Hidan: ****-Lavando pratos rebolando(de avental rosa –Morre-)-** Entre Razões e Emoções, a saída é fazer valer a peeeeenaaaaaaaa... u.u (By NX Zero, a banda mais EMO da Terra. xD)

**Kisame: ****-Varrendo o chão de avental rosa (O.o)-** Podia ter escolhido uma música melhor... -.-'

**Deidara: ****-De avental rosa, contando suas figurinhas dos Rangers Neo(Nazistas)-** O outono é sempre iguaaaaalll... as folhas caem no quintaaaaaalll... só não cai a minha explosão, pois não tem jeito, ART IS A BAAAAAANG... u.u (By Sandy e Júnior reescrita by Deidara. xD)

**Kisame: **O.o'

_**(Sala)**_

**Konan: ****-Arrumando vídeos- **Caramba, vocês guardam tanta porcaria... ¬¬' **–Pega um vídeo-** Que é isso? Oõ

**Pein: ****-De avental rosa-** NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!! ESSE É O VÍDEO "Bozo O Palhaço Traquino"!! É UMA RARIDADE PRECIOSA!!

**Konan: **¬¬

**Pein: **Errr...quer dizer, não jogue fora, okay...? n.n'''

**Konan: **E isso aqui? ¬¬ **-Mostra um vídeo todo preto-**

**Pein: **Deve ser vídeo pornô do Itachi, deixa por aí... u.u'

**Konan: **Okay... u.u **–Joga o vídeo no sofá-**

_**(Noite, após a faxina, todos dormindo)**_

**Tobi: ****-Com gelo na cabeça-** Deidara-sempai pegou pesado... i.i Hm? **–Pega o vídeo em cima do sofá- **Vídeo! 8D

Tobi deu play no vídeo.

**Tobi: ****-Lendo o título que aparece com dificuldade-** O...fim...de...Ca...ca... O.O CARMEN SHEILA??

Na TV, apareceu um celeiro, e uma galinha desfigurada andando lentamente em direção ao telespectador.

**Tobi: ****-Comendo pipoca com o olho praticamente fora da máscara-** O.O

A galinha foi saindo lentamente da TV, e a última coisa a se ouvir foi o grito feminino de Tobi...

_**(Quarto de Hidan)**_

**Hidan: ****-Sem camisa e praticamente em cima de uma garota qualquer-** Esse grito foi seu? O.O

**Garota qualquer: **Claro que não. ¬¬

**Hidan: **Okay. u.u

Hidan retorna a sua noite. xD

_**(Dia seguinte)**_

Ouve-se outro grito feminino.

**Hidan: **Okay. TEM CERTEZA que esse grito não foi seu? Ò.Ó

**Garota qualquer:** -.-'

_**(Sala)**_

**Deidara: ****-Gritando que nem mulher e apontando pra Tobi desmaiado no sofá com um monte de coxas de galinha na boca-**

**Kisame: **AAAAH! O QUE FOI? O.O **–Descendo as escadas rapidamente com máscara verde e pepinos nos olhos-**

**Deidara: ****-Olha pra Kisame e grita que nem mulher-** AAAAAAAAAAH! O.O

**Kisame: ****-Olha pra Deidara e grita que nem mulher-** AAAAAAAAAAAAH! O.O

**Pein: ****-Descendo as escadas com uma touca rosa de babados no cobrindo o cabelo e roupão azul-** QUEM SÃO OS BOIOLAS QUE ESTÃO GRITANDO?? Ò.Ó

**Kisame e Deidara: ****-Olham para o líder-**

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Kisame: **Sabe chefe... você não pode falar muito da gente... o.o'

**Itachi: ****-Descendo as escadas com um roupão meio aberto creme e uma touca na forma de ursinho-** O que aconteceu... -/.\-'?

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Kisame: **Sabe Itachi-san o senhor sempre me surpreende... O.O

**Itachi: ****-Olha pra Tobi (que havia sido esquecido até então)-** O/.\O Oh, não... o.o

**Pein: **O que foi? O que aconteceu com o idiota do Tobi? o.ó

**Itachi: **Era o que eu temia... O/.\O

**Deidara, Kisame e Pein: **O QUÊ? Ò.Ó

**Itachi: **Chamem todos para uma reunião! O/.\O

_**(Depois...)**_

**Hidan: ****-Vestido apenas com uma toalha-** Que reunião tão importante é essa que eu não posso nem VESTIR alguma coisa? Ò.Ó

**Konan: ****-De camisola rosa-** Desembucha, ô das rugas. ¬¬

**Itachi: **E Zetsu e Barata? ò/.\ó

Zetsu chega pelo chão com Barata na cabeça. (Para mais informações sobre Barata, consulte "Missão Ranking S" e "O Retorno da Baratinha"! XD)

**Zetsu: **Aqui estamos... -.-

**Barata: ****-Emanando uma aura sonolenta, com seu pijaminha azul-**

**Pein: **Fala logo, Itachi! Ò.Ó

**Kakuzu: **Tempo é dinheiro... u.u

**Itachi: **Bem, antes de começar, tenho que voltar nos anos de ouro de minha vida, o ano em que ganhei Carmen Sheila... u.u

Todos começam a reclamar.

**Itachi: ****-Olha assassino-**

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Itachi: **Bem, algum tempo atrás, eu assisti um vídeo que, depois de vê-lo, recebi a ligação de que morreria em uma semana... u.u O que não aconteceu. O/.\õ Acontece que mandaram uma garota chamada Sadako pra me matar via TV, mas não sei como, acabamos tendo um caso. u/.\u

**Konan: **Você teve um caso com a Sadako? ¬¬

(Nota: Sadako é a versão japonesa da Samara, de O Chamado. XD)

**Itachi: **Enfim, a única lembrança que Sadako me deixou depois de uma noite (muito boa, por sinal) foi a minha pobre e falecida Carmen Sheila... u.u

**Deidara: **Aquele Peru era um presente da Sadako? O.O

**Pein: **ITACHI VOCÊ CRIOU UMA COISA DO MAL AQUI NA BASE? Ò.Ó

**Kakuzu: **Que fundamento a gente tem pra dizer isso...? Oõ

**Itachi: **Parece que vocês entenderam, mas deixem eu terminar. Ò/.\Ó Carmen Sheila não era um simples Peru. U/.\u Era um Peru problemático, com muitos sofrimentos na vida! Eu sabia que, um dia, se ela fosse ASSASSINADA... a coisa ia ficar feia... u/.\u O espírito de Carmen Sheila voltou querendo vingança... o.o

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Hidan: **Estamos sendo ameaçados por uma galinha? O.O

**Pein: **Isso soa tão... estranho. O.O

**Itachi: **É verdade. u.u Carmen Sheila está assombrando a casa, e vai matar todos nós. O.O Ela nocateou o Tobi como um aviso...

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Deidara: **DEPOIS DE TANTO TEMPO EU VOU SER MORTO POR UM PERU!? O.O

Protestos correm pela sala

**Itachi: **CALADOS!! Existe um meio de apaziguar a alma de minha pobre Carmen Sheila! Temos que oferecer um Peru macho para ela em sacrifício! Foi pelo menos o que a Sadako me ensinou... u/.\u

**Hidan: ****-Olhos brilhando de felicidade-** SACRIFÍCIO!! \o/

**Itachi: **Alguma pergunta? Ò/.\Ó

**Konan: ****-Levanta a mão-**

**Itachi: **Konan? ¬/.\¬

**Konan: **Desde quando você fala tanto? Ò.ó

**Itachi: **u/.\ú

**Pein: **Então vamos logo com isso, eu não quero ser morto por uma galinha. Ò.ó

**Itachi: **Mais respeito, ela era um Peru. Ò/.\ó

_**(E então... o plano começou... u.u)**_

_**(Fazenda em um lugar chamado Lugar Nenhum XD)**_

**Hidan: ****-Sentado num sofá-** É o seguinte, minha senhora, eu só preciso de um Peru vivo macho... i.i

**Muriel (by Coragem, o Cão Covarde XD):** Ora ora, não seja assim, meu jovem... n.n Tome um pouco de chá... n.n Coragem gostou de você...

**Coragem (O cão covarde XD): ****-Tremendo de medo-**

**Hidan: **¬¬'

_**(Base da Akatsuki)**_

**Konan: ****-Se segurando pra não rir-**

**Deidara:** Itachi. ò.\)

**Itachi: ****-Tentado para rir, mas mantendo sua pose-** Hã...?

**Deidara: ****-Vestido de Peru-** ISSO É MESMO NECESSÁRIO? Ò.\)

**Pein: ****-Tentando não rir-** C...claro que é! O Hidan não conseguiu o Peru, e pense no pobre Tobi... n.n

**Tobi: ****-Ainda desmaiado no sofá com um monte de coxas de galinha na boca-**

**Deidara: **Por mim ele ficava aí pra sempre! Ò.\)

**Pein: **Não reclame, eu sou o líder. Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **Hai... i.i'

_**(Noite)**_

O plano era deixar o Peru Macho na sala, onde Tobi foi... hm... "atingido"... u.u Ele seria sacrificado em troca de todos os outros...

**Deidara: **EI! ISSO SIGNIFICA QUE EU SEREI SACRIFICADO?? Ò.\)

Exatamente. u.u

**Deidara: **Ai Meu Santo... i.i

A TV havia ligado sozinha...

**Deidara: **CHEFEEE!! EU NUNCA GOSTEI DE FILME DE TERROR!! TT.TT

Carmen Sheila saía da TV exatamente como antes... o.o

Ouve-se um grito feminino...

Mas agora todos descem para verificar. u.u

**Hidan: ****-Grito de mulher-**

**Kakuzu: **Por que você gritou? ¬¬

**Hidan: **É pra dar clima... u.u

Deidara estava estatelado no chão do mesmo jeito que Tobi... u.u

**Konan: **Não deu certo, e agora? ¬¬'

**Itachi: **Eu não entendo! o/.\o

**Pein: **A situação está MUITO bizarra. Ò.ó precisamos de um especialista. u.u

Hidan sem querer pisa no controle remoto e a TV liga em um comercial. u.u

**Cara do comercial: **Um espírito maligno está assombrando sua casa?!

**Akatsukis: ****-Dizem "sim" com a cabeça-**

**Cara do comercial:** Você precisa de um especialista?

**Akatsukis: ****-Dizem "sim" com a cabeça-**

**Cara do comercial: **Então contrate os serviços da "Casa de Fantasmas Valdemir Omero Hipocreme"!! \o/ Temos os maiores especialistas do assunto!

**Konan: **Pein, o telefone, AGORA! Ò.ó

**Pein: ****-Entrega o telefone-**

**Konan: ****-Ligando-** Alô! É da Caça fantasmas de nome estranho?! Eu quero um especialista IMEDIATAMENTE! Ò.Ó O endereço? Ih, minha filha, tá difícil... é, é meio que uma base secreta, sabe... ¬¬' Ah, eu entendo, esses homens que não sabem escolher moradias sadias... **–Olhar venenoso para Pein-** Obrigada, então encontro ele lá. n.n

**Pein: **u.u'

_**(Depois...)**_

**Kakuzu: **Ai...meu...Deus... O.O

**Hidan: **O.O

**Pein: **Mas que mer... o.o

**Orochimaru: ****-Vestido de aborígene-** OI, MEUS AMORES! 8D

**Konan: **EU PEDI UM EXORCISTA, NÃO UM PEDÓFILO! Ò.Ó

**Orochimaru: **Pois é, sou eu! 8D Fazendo bico, sabe... u.u

**Itachi: **Você entende de espíritos? Ò/.\Ó

**Orochimaru: **E fiz curso! 8D Pra aprender a lidar com a aura maligna do Sasuke-kuuun. S2.S2

**Kakuzu: ****-Com asco-** Acabe logo com isso, sim? Quero ficar o mais longe possível de você... Oõ

**Orochimaru: **Tá bom, mas eu quero o Uchiha mais velho como pagament...

**Itachi: ****-Olhar venenoso-**

**Orochimaru: **Eu faço de graça... n.n

_**(Noite)**_

**Pein: **Tem certeza que é seguro a gente ficar aqui em baixo? Oõ

**Orochimaru: **Claro! n.n Vocês não querem perder o show, né?

**Kakuzu: **Na verdade pra mim tanto faz... o.o

**Itachi: **É a minha chance de ver a minha amada Carmen Sheila! Ò/.\Ó

**Konan: **Itachi, você está muito alterado ultimamente... o.õ

**Kakuzu: **Eu sabia que aqueles calmantes caros não iam dar em boa coisa! Ò.Ó

**Orochimaru: **Silêncio! Ò.Ó Está vindo!

_**(Música de suspense)**_

Carmen Sheila sai da TV do mesmo jeito de antes...

**Itachi: **CARMEN SHEILA! ;/.\;/

**Orochimaru: ****-Levantando um cajado rosa-** VOLTE A FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECE! Ò.Ó CARTA CLOOOOOOWWWWW!! \o/

**Akatsuki: **O.O

Carmen Sheila some no ar... u.u Em forma de purpurina rosa... o.o

**Itachi: **Ela foi pra um lugar melhor... i/.\i

**Kakuzu: **Eu tenho a impressão de que já ouvi aquela frase em algum anime... o.õ

**Orochimaru: **A professora se chamava Sakura... 8D

**Itachi: ****-Fazendo um túmulo-** Descanse em paz, Carmen Sheila... i/.\i

**Orochimaru: **Estou indoooo!! TCHAUZINHO AMORES! 8D

Orochimaru deixa a base.

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Konan: **Bem, pelo menos temos o Deidara e o Tobi desmaiados por pelo menos um mês. n.n

**Tobi: **X.X

**Deidara: **X.X

**Pein: **Se nocautearem o Hidan minha vida vai virar uma paz só... n.n

**Hidan: **Ei! Ò.Ó **–Leva um soco-** X.X

**Kakuzu: **Ele não vai acordar por pelo menos duas semanas. n.n

**Konan: **Ah, a vida é boa... n.n

**Pein: **Alguém aí quer pizza? o.o

**Kakuzu e Konan: **Ah, eu quero... o.o

**Zetsu: ****-Surgindo do chão com Barata-** Também queremos... -.-

**Itachi: **Estou de dieta. u/.\ú **–Colocando uma foto de Carmen Sheila no túmulo-**

**Pein: **Itachi, esse túmulo não vai ficar no meio da sala. Ò.Ó

**Itachi: **Ah, vai sim. Ò/.\Ó Se não quiser isso espalhado pela internet... ¬¬ **-Mostra a foto do pijama do Pein-**

**Pein: **Droga! O.O

**Itachi: **Por sinal, eu tenho as fotos do pijama de todos vocês... u/.\u

**Akatsuki que estava acordada: **DEVOLVE!! Ò.Ò

Socos e pontapés corriam pela sala... u.u

Foi realmente uma páscoa muito divertida... n.n

Até a próxima... n.n

**FIM**

Comentários Finais:

* * *

Vixi! Que difícil foi pra essa fic sair! XD Já havia prometido uma continuação de O PERU! Está aí! XD Pode ter ficado um pouco exagerado, mas espero que gostem... i.i

Agora, quero dar uns SPOILERS importantíssimos! O.O ELES VÃO DUBLAR DEATH NOTE! TT.TT Vou ter que agüentar metidos a otaku dizendo que vêem "DEFI NOTI" i.i E AINDA VÃO CHAMAR DE DEFI NOTI! Se forem chamar de "Desenho animado da caderneta que mata" eu vou sair atirando... Ò.Ó

E agora, spoilers de Naruto... vamos todos fazer um minuto de silêncio para Itachi... ú.ù Aquela luta foi EMOcionante DEMAIS! EU AMEI!! S2.S2

Bem, agora... xD Taí, uma fic de entrada para uma nova fase de minhas fics! XD AHS acabou! Vamos em frente com outras fics! XD

**JA NE!**

**Quartzo Cristal**


End file.
